vampirediariesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Timeline
Questa pagina contiene la linea temporale che mostra tutti gli eventi accaduti in The Vampire Diaries, The Originals eLegaciea in ordine cronologico. Ciò include eventi che interessano i personaggi trovati in Flashback e Flashforwards che sono già avvenuti Modello: antico | antichità Modello: Medioevo Template: Early Modern Times | 17-21 Modello: 2009 | 2009 Modello: 2010 | 2010 Modello: 2011 | 2011 Modello: 2012 | 2012 Modello: 2013 | 2013 Modello: 2014 | 2014-2028 Curiosità ☀Inizio 2014 Julian prese il controllo di Mystic Falls. Bonnie resuscitò Stefan dalla Pietra della Fenice. Stefan e Caroline andarono ad un appuntamento in un ristorante. ("Le cose che abbiamo perso nel fuoco") 12 marzo 2014 Bonnie resuscita Damon dalla Pietra della Fenice. ("L'inferno sono gli altri") 13 marzo 2014 È il giorno successivo Caroline tiene una doccia per bambini. Nora racconta a Bonnie della Cacciatrice. Damon allucina di aver bruciato il corpo di Elena. Damon mette Tyler in coma. ("Le cose che abbiamo perso nel fuoco") 14 marzo 2014Modifica È il giorno successivo Stefan uccide Julian. ("Cartoline dal bordo") 15 marzo 2014Modifica È il giorno successivo Nascono Josie e Lizzie Saltzman. ("Il lavoro di questa donna") 16 marzo 2014Modifica È il giorno successivo e sono passati 4 mesi da quando Matt ha rapito Enzo in "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me", ed è la luna piena 1 2 714-Full-Moon L'Armeria Bonnie interrompe la mano destra di Enzo. Alex, un membro dell'Armory e della famiglia di Enzo, lo ha ricollegato. Alaric si trasferisce a Dallas, in Texas. Alex porta Nora e Mary Louise all'Armory. Tyler mette Bonnie in coma. Stefan va a New Orleans per nascondersi da Rayna, dove affronta Klaus da Rousseau. ("Moonlight on the Bayou") Davina e le sorelle hanno scollegato Klaus e la sua linea telefonica. Con il Nexus Vorti creato di conseguenza, Davina fa risorgere Kol. ("Un tram chiamato desiderio") 17 marzo 2014Modifica È il giorno successivo Damon si secca. Rayna viene catturata dall'Armeria. Matt costringe Stefan a lasciare Mystic Falls. ("Vorrei per te") 19 marzo 2014Modifica Freya afferma "Sono passati solo pochi giorni da quando il collegamento è stato interrotto." Inoltre, Davina dice a Kol che è stato "addormentato per tre giorni" dopo averlo resuscitato con il Nexus Vorti dall'infrangere la sirena di Klaus. Gaspar Cortez arriva a New Orleans. Klaus lo uccide dopo che Cortez fa uno sforzo inutile nel trovare il proiettile White Oak mancante. Kol si riunisce con la sua famiglia. Hayley ed Elia uccidono tutti i membri di The Strix responsabili della morte di Jackson. Klaus, Hayley e Hope lasciano New Orleans. Finn si riunisce con Kol. Vincent trova l'ultimo proiettile di quercia bianca. ("Un vecchio amico chiama") 20 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Finn Mikaelson si riunisce con il resto della sua famiglia e offre a Elia che li lascerà da soli per sempre, se riesce ad avere un corpo di strega e se ne va con Freya. Marcel, Vincent e Josh rintracciano il proiettile di quercia bianca e incontrano uno dei mercenari di Lucien. Freya tenta di andarsene con il proiettile di quercia bianca, ma Vincent, che è costretto dagli Antenati, la ferma. In seguito viene rapita da Lucien. ("Solo con tutti") 21 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Lucien, assistito da The Ancestors e un riluttante Vincent, viene trasformato nella Bestia della Profezia e uccide Finn. ("Dietro l'orizzonte nero") 22 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Aurora viene messa sotto l'incantesimo del sonno di Freya. Camille viene morso da Lucien. ("Il diavolo viene qui e sospira") 23 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Camille soccombe al morso di Lucien e muore. ("No More Heartbreaks") Kol Mikaelson perde il controllo della sua brama di sangue e uccide Davina Claire. ("No More Heartbreaks") 24 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Freya trascina lo spirito di Davina in un cerchio di sale per proteggerla dagli Antenati. Tuttavia, in seguito interrompe il cerchio per attingere potere dagli Antenati. Lucien viene restituito a un normale vampiro e ucciso da Klaus. ("Where Nothing Stays Sepied") 25 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Hayley orchestra la scia di Cami. Kol e Marcel assistono al memoriale di Davina. ("Give 'Em Hell Kid") 26 marzo 2014Modifica Il giorno successivo Davina, aiutata da Vincent, disconnette l'aereo ancestrale dal cimitero di Lafayette, tagliando gli antenati. Marcel viene ucciso da Elia Mikaelson e trasformato in un vampiro originale potenziato. ("Give 'Em Hell Kid") Fine marzo 2014Modifica Marcel mette Klaus sotto processo con i suoi genitori; morde Kol ed Elia e soffrono del suo veleno. Rebekah è indifferente e continua a perdersi per la Maledizione dell'Insanità. Freya è avvelenata. Per salvare i suoi fratelli, Klaus fa eseguire a Freya l'incantesimo Chambre de Chasse collegato a Life-Force per collegarli tutti a lui; Freya ha combinato l'incantesimo di collegamento originale di Esther e l'incantesimo di sonno immortale di Dahlia per impedire loro di morire. Klaus è pugnale con Lama di Papa Tunde e sigillato sotto il Macello. ("La corona insanguinata") 8 febbraio 2015Modifica 720-Mystic-Falls-due-anni-Ago Nel marzo 2017 È l'anniversario della morte di Elizabeth Forbes Stefan visita la tomba di Elizabeth Forbes. Matt propone a Penny e in seguito la uccide accidentalmente. ("Uccidili tutti") 17 marzo 2015Modifica 718-I-Filippine-due-anni-Ago Nel marzo 2017 Stefan e Valerie celebrano l'anniversario di un anno di "inseguendo perni rossi in tutto il mondo" nelle Filippine. ("Giorni del passato futuro") 31 dicembre 2015 Bonnie ed Enzo celebrano il nuovo anno. ("Qualcuno che conoscevo in passato") 2016 Ad un certo punto durante quest'anno, Kelly Donovan è morto per fal 18 marzo 2017Modifica È il giorno successivo Caroline arriva a New Orleans e scopre che Klaus è scomparso da tre anni. ("Moonlight on the Bayou") Stefan viene pugnalato con la Phoenix Sword. Nora e Mary Louise muoiono per aver abusato della magia durante la distruzione della Pietra della Fenice. ("Giorni del passato futuro") Stefan possiede il corpo di Marty Hammond e Ambrose possiede il corpo di Stefan. ("Sono andato nel bosco") 20 marzo 2017 L'autista disse a Rayna che Ambrose organizza feste per tre giorni Valerie riporta Stefan nel suo corpo e se ne va. Enzo controlla Bonnie di un reparto psichiatrico ad Asheville. Damon incontra Bonnie ed Enzo per la prima volta dopo tre anni. ("In un modo o nell'altro") 21 marzo 2017Modifica È il giorno successivo Alex ha detto che "c'è stato un incidente all'ospedale di sua sorella ieri" Damon ed Enzo negoziano con Rayna in cambio del salvataggio della vita di Bonnie. Damon arruola Stefan e Alaric per completare l'elenco di Rayna. Caroline arriva a Dallas da New Orleans e incontra Stefan per la prima volta dopo tre anni. ("Qualcuno che conoscevo in passato") 22 marzo 2017Modifica È il giorno successivo Caroline ha detto che "si sposeranno questo fine settimana" Caroline si unisce ad Alaric per completare l'elenco di Rayna. Damon arruola Matt e The Armory per completare l'elenco di Rayna. ("Uccidili tutti") 23 marzo 2017Modifica È il giorno successivo Il sangue di Rayna nel sistema di Bonnie si era esaurito in 24 ore e Caroline disse che "Lizzie e Josie sono bloccati con una baby-sitter da due giorni ormai" Bonnie apre l'Armeria e poi sigilla l'Armeria con la magia. Rayna trasferisce la vita dell'ultima eterna a Bonnie, ciò che la condanna a essere la cacciatrice di vampiri, e muore nel corso del rituale. ("Uccidili tutti") Bonnie segna Caroline, Enzo e Damon nel suo sogno e si sveglia. ("Requiem for a Dream") 24 marzo 2017Modifica 719-marzo-2017 Agenda giornaliera di Alaric Stefan chiese ad Alaric, Caroline inizierà a dormire nel suo letto quando "torneranno a casa dal municipio venerdì". Venerdì è il 24 marzo 2017 Annulled Alaric e il matrimonio di Caroline erano programmati per il 24 marzo 2017 per essere eseguiti da un giudice di pace con solo pochi dei loro nuovi amici presenti. ("Qualcuno che conoscevo in passato") 28 marzo 2017Modifica È la prossima settimana Alaric ha affermato che "è passata quasi una settimana da quando le ragazze hanno potuto abbracciare la madre" Josie e Lizzie Saltzman sottraggono l'incantesimo di Bonnie e aprono l'Armeria. Damon incenerisce l'ultimo eterno e termina la maledizione della cacciatrice di vampiri su Bonnie. Bonnie perde la sua magia. Il mostro dell'Armeria colpisce Damon ed Enzo. ("Divinità e mostri") 5 aprile 2017Modifica Caroline ha scritto che "Dopo una settimana, Alaric è riuscito a decifrare il codice di sicurezza" Alaric decifra il codice di sicurezza e apre The Armory vault. ("Divinità e mostri") Luglio 2017Modifica Stefan ha scritto che "Sono passati tre mesi prima che sentissero la prima voce" Damon ed Enzo hanno raccolto sessanta persone scomparse nel magazzino. ("Divinità e mostri") Autunno 2017Modifica Damon ha spento la sua umanità. Virginia si uccide. Damon ed Enzo raccolgono più persone fino a 87 in totale. Sybil riacquista la sua forza ed è piena. ("Ciao, fratello") ("Oggi sarà diverso") Alarico ottiene lo Staff di Arcadius. Sybil modifica i ricordi di Damon su di lui ed Elena sostituendo Elena con se stessa. Sybil uccide Sarah Nelson. Stefan propone a Caroline. ("Oggi sarà diverso") Dicembre 2017Modifica Alaric usa lo Staff su Sybil e la cattura nella cella dell'Armory. Damon uccide Tyler. ("Hai deciso che valeva la pena salvare") Damon ottiene il cimelio di famiglia Maxwell. Seline uccide Georgie. ("Un'eternità di miseria") Il funerale di Tyler Lockwood ha luogo. Seline rapisce Josie e Lizzie. ("Tornare a casa è stato un errore") 23 dicembre 2017Modifica Cade rifiuta l'offerta di Seline di sostituire lei e Sybil da Josie e Lizzie come suoi missionari; e accetta l'offerta di Sybil di sostituire lei e Seline da Damon e Stefan. ("Devoured in alcuni casuali Backwoods Path to Hell") 24 dicembre 2017Modifica Stefan ha ottenuto "ultime 24 ore di libertà". Cena alla vigilia di Natale. ("La prossima volta che ferirò qualcuno, potresti essere tu") 15 gennaio 2018Modifica Caroline scrisse a Elena che erano "tre settimane, per essere esatti". Damon uccide Tara per dimostrare un punto a Stefan. ("Abbiamo una storia insieme") 16 gennaio 2018Modifica È il giorno successivo Damon ha detto a Orange Vest Man che "stava guidando qui ieri sera con mio fratello". Stefan diventa lo Squartatore per la terza volta. ("Abbiamo una storia insieme") 11 febbraio 2018Modifica È un evento annuale e Damon ha detto a Stefan che ha a che fare con Stefan "da settimane ormai". Bonnie ed Enzo ritornano da Parigi. Si verifica la sfilata di Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline annulla il fidanzamento. Matt ottiene la Campana dei fondatori di Mystic Falls. Stefan lascia Damon e continua a lavorare per Cade. Violet si trasforma in un vampiro. Sybil costringe Damon ad accendere la sua umanità. ("L'intimità semplice del tocco vicino") 12 febbraio 2018Modifica 813-Cronologia-Tre giorni fa Il 15 febbraio 2017 È il giorno successivo Anelli opachi Stefan ha scritto che "Sono passati tre mesi prima che sentissero la prima voce" Damon ed Enzo hanno raccolto sessanta persone scomparse nel magazzino. ("Divinità e mostri") Autunno 2017 Damon ha spento la sua umanità. Virginia si uccide. Damon ed Enzo raccolgono più persone fino a 87 in totale. Sybil riacquista la sua forza ed è piena. ("Ciao, fratello") ("Oggi sarà diverso") Alarico ottiene lo Staff di Arcadius. Sybil modifica i ricordi di Damon su di lui ed Elena sostituendo Elena con se stessa. Sybil uccide Sarah Nelson. Stefan propone a Caroline. ("Oggi sarà diverso") Dicembre 2017Modifica Alaric usa lo Staff su Sybil e la cattura nella cella dell'Armory. Damon uccide Tyler. ("Hai deciso che valeva la pena salvare") Damon ottiene il cimelio di famiglia Maxwell. Seline uccide Georgie. ("Un'eternità di miseria") Il funerale di Tyler Lockwood ha luogo. Seline rapisce Josie e Lizzie. ("Tornare a casa è stato un errore") 23 dicembre 2017Modifica Cade rifiuta l'offerta di Seline di sostituire lei e Sybil da Josie e Lizzie come suoi missionari; e accetta l'offerta di Sybil di sostituire lei e Seline da Damon e Stefan. ("Devoured in alcuni casuali Backwoods Path to Hell") 24 dicembre 2017Modifica Stefan ha ottenuto "ultime 24 ore di libertà". Cena alla vigilia di Natale. ("La prossima volta che ferirò qualcuno, potresti essere tu") 15 gennaio 2018Modifica Caroline scrisse a Elena che erano "tre settimane, per essere esatti". Damon uccide Tara per dimostrare un punto a Stefan. ("Abbiamo una storia insieme") 16 gennaio 2018Modifica È il giorno successivo Damon ha detto a Orange Vest Man che "stava guidando qui ieri sera con mio fratello". Stefan diventa lo Squartatore per la terza volta. ("Abbiamo una storia insieme") 11 febbraio 2018Modifica È un evento annuale e Damon ha detto a Stefan che ha a che fare con Stefan "da settimane ormai". Bonnie ed Enzo ritornano da Parigi. Si verifica la sfilata di Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline annulla il fidanzamento. Matt ottiene la Campana dei fondatori di Mystic Falls. Stefan lascia Damon e continua a lavorare per Cade. Violet si trasforma in un vampiro. Sybil costringe Damon ad accendere la sua umanità. ("L'intimità semplice del tocco vicino") 12 febbraio 2018Modifica 813-Cronologia-Tre giorni fa Il 15 febbraio 2017 È il giorno successivo Matt suona la campana 11 volte, permettendo a Cade di apparire nel mondo fisico. Cade uccide Sybil e Seline. Matt decide di diventare di nuovo lo sceriffo di Mystic Falls. ("La nostalgia è una cagna") Kai sfugge all'inferno di Cade. Lizzie e Josie iniziano a mostrare abilità magiche incontrollabili. ("I bugiardi ti raggiungeranno") 14 febbraio 2018Modifica Stefan uccide Enzo e diventa un essere umano. ("Hai fatto la scelta di essere buono") 15 febbraio 2018Modifica È il giorno successivo e tre giorni da quando suona la campana. Bonnie crea la dimensione privata, inaccessibile a Cade, e vi inserisce Enzo. Kai appare nell'Armeria. ("Cosa sei?") ("I bugiardi ti raggiungeranno") 16 febbraio 2018Modifica È il giorno successivo Dorian spara e poi salva Stefan. Kai prende Elena nella sua bara. ("I bugiardi ti raggiungeranno") Fine febbraio 2018 Modifica Stefan uccide Cade con un pugnale. Katherine diventa la regina dell'inferno. Bonnie, Josie e Lizzie imprigionano Kai. ("It's Been a Hell of a Ride") 6 marzo 2018Modifica Kelly e Peter tornano a Mystic Falls. ("Stiamo organizzando un matrimonio di giugno") 7 marzo 2018Modifica 816-03-07-2018 10PM 7 marzo 2018 22:00 Stefan e Caroline si sposano. Vicki Donovan suona la campana dei fondatori di Mystic Falls. ("Stiamo organizzando un matrimonio di giugno") Bonnie usa Hellfire per uccidere Katherine e distruggere l'Inferno. Stefan cura Damon e si sacrifica. ("I Was Feeling Epic") Prima di maggio 2019Modifica 816-Salvatore Boarding Scool Sign Bonnie riuscì a trovare un modo per svegliare Elena. Alaric e Caroline fondano il Collegio Salvatore per i dotati di Jeremy e Dorian, aiutati da un misterioso donatore. Matt continua a lavorare come sceriffo e pensa a candidarsi come sindaco. ("I Was Feeling Epic") The Vampire Diaries finisce. Maggio 2019Modifica Cinque anni dalla caduta dei Mikaelson. 5 Hayley liberò Elia, Kol e Rebecca con l'aiuto di Freya. ("Raccogli i killer") The Hollow inizia a schernire gli abitanti di New Orleans. L'esagono di Rebekah Mikaelson viene sollevato. Il veleno di Freya Mikaelson è guarito. il giorno successivo. Klaus viene salvato dalla prigionia di Marcel. ("Nessun trimestre") il giorno successivo??; 23 ° compleanno di Davina. Kol e Rebekah lasciarono New Orleans. ("Haunter of Ruins") il giorno successivo?? Will Kinney viene ucciso da Niklaus Mikaelson. ("I custodi della casa") Data sconosciuta 2019 The Hollow è resuscitato. The Hollow è diviso tra i quattro fratelli Mikaelson. Klaus, Elia, Rebecca e Kol lasciano New Orleans. Marcel Gerard abbandona il suo Regno per riaccendere il suo rapporto con Rebecca a New York. Spero che Mikaelson visiti la Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted con Hayley Marshall-Kenner. ("La festa di tutti i peccatori") 2021 Hope esegue un incantesimo di proiezione astrale e vede Klaus in Russia uccidere persone; lei aveva nove anni. Klaus non vede né parla con Hope per il n Gennaio 2028 Cassie viene uccisa in un incidente d'auto causato da Rafael Waithe. ("La morte continua a bussare alla mia porta") 25 febbraio 2028 Sono passati due anni dalla morte di Klaus ed Elijah Mikaelson. Hope ha ora 17 anni. ed è la luna piena 1 9 Ad Atlanta, in Georgia, Rafael Waithe vive la sua prima luna piena e si trasforma in un lupo mannaro. Date le sue azioni che hanno portato al suo turno, i suoi genitori adottivi credono che sia posseduto e lo portano da un prete. ("Questa è la parte in cui corri") Alaric e Hope salvano Rafael e Landon e li riportano al Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. 26 febbraio 2028 Modifica Rafael visita la Scuola Salvatore con Lizzie e Josie Saltzman. Alaric scopre che Landon Kirby non può essere costretto e crede che sia onesto. È tenuto nello spazio di transizione per 24 ore. ("Questa è la parte in cui corri") 27 febbraio 2028Modifica Alaric ha MG costringere di nuovo Landon e lo manda via. Rafael resta al collegio. Dorian scopre che Landon ha rubato un manufatto dalla biblioteca commemorativa e non è stato costretto. ("Questa è la parte in cui corri") Josie brucia il suo ex, Penelope Park. Hope, con l'aiuto di Josie, usa la magia oscura per localizzare Landon. 28 febbraio 2028 Modifica Alaric e Hope arrivano sulla scena del crimine in autobus fuori dalla route 29, vicino al confine di stato. Matt Donovan contiene la scena del crimine. Tutti i passeggeri degli autobus sono morti e Landon non è dove trovarli. ("Questa è la parte in cui corri") Emma mette in dubbio Hope sulla sua decisione di usare la magia nera sul campo di scuola la notte precedente. La speranza non implica Josie. ("Alcune persone vogliono solo guardare il mondo bruciare") Il collegio è impegnato a prepararsi per la loro partita di calcio annuale contro la Mystic Falls High School. ("Alcune persone vogliono solo guardare il mondo bruciare") Alla fine, e come al solito, perdono. Lizzie prende a pugni Dana Lilien e inizia una rivolta alla partita di calcio. Alaric, Hope e Rafael rintracciano Landon che è stato cacciato da una ragazza che sputa fuoco. Si è rivelata un drago abbastanza forte da resistere all'incantesimo di morte di Hope. Alarico la uccide con un coltello alla gola. 29 febbraio 2028 Modifica Con l'attivazione del coltello soprannaturale, il guardiano gargoyle Petrotho si dirige verso il collegio Salvatore. ("Siamo puniti, Pedro") 1 marzo 2028 Modifica Lizzie, Josie, Kaleb, MG e altri sono costretti a fare un servizio di comunità per le loro azioni durante la partita di calcio di beneficenza annuale che ha provocato una rivolta tra le scuole. La speranza, per usare la magia oscura, in particolare un incantesimo di morte contro la ragazza drago senza nome, è anche costretta a prestare servizio alla comunità. ("Siamo puniti, Pedro") Rafael e Landon vivono nel bosco. Elaborano un piano per truffare le persone in cambio del denaro usando le abilità del lupo mannaro Rafael, ma attirano l'attenzione di un cacciatore di lupi mannari. ("Siamo puniti, Pedro") Sono salvati da Jeremy Gilbert e riportati in collegio. Lizzie incontra il doccione e lo intrappola all'interno del confine della scuola con un incantesimo. Josie and Hope usa la magia per uccidere il Gargoyle. ("Siamo puniti, Pedro") Sasha Stoteraux e Dana Lilien aspettano Connor alle porte del collegio Salvatore per sfigurare la proprietà ma non si fanno mai vedere. Sono attaccati a una creatura sconosciuta. ("Siamo puniti, Pedro") Connor cade vittima della creatura sconosciuta. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") 2 marzo 2028 Modifica È il giorno successivo Matt afferma che le ragazze locali Dana Lilien e Sasha Stoteraux non sono tornate a casa ieri sera. Sasha Stoteraux e Dana Lilien sono scomparsi. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Data la tensione con il Mystic Falls High School, Alaric chiede ai volontari di andare a scuola sotto le spoglie di un programma di scambio inteso a migliorare le relazioni. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Il corpo di Dana viene scoperto ma lei scompare. È "viva" e si dirige verso il liceo di Mystic Falls e incontra Lizzie, Hope e altri e si ritiene che sia in transizione, dopo essere stata nutrita con sangue di vampiri e uccisa. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Dana Lilien muore dopo "vomitare le viscere". Landon incontra Connor e lo prende a pugni solo per rivelare una creatura orribile che ha indossato la sua faccia. MG scopre che la creatura è un'aracne. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Josie e Rafael trovano Sasha vivo ma anche loro rimangono intrappolati dall'aracne. Hope, Josie e Lizzie uccidono l'arachne. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Rafael si unisce al branco di Jed. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Kaleb perde il controllo e cura Matt e Alaric. Alaric vervain Kaleb e lo lancia nello spazio di transizione del lupo mannaro alla disintossicazione. ("La speranza non è l'obiettivo") Dorian, in una posizione isolata, crea una trappola per la prossima creatura che cerca il coltello. È attaccato da una "cosa pazza con lo spettro". 6 marzo 2028 Modifica Dopo essere stato conservato e rinchiuso in una cella, Kaleb afferma in seguito di aver fatto uno sciopero della fame per quattro giorni. ("La morte continua a bussare alla mia porta") Dorian prepara una trappola per la prossima creatura che cerca il coltello. È una driade. ("Malivore (episodio)") Per farla parlare e fidarsi Fr: TimelineDe: Timeline Categoria: Eventi Categoria: Serie TV The Vampire Diaries Categoria: serie TV originale Categoria: episodi articoli Categoria: originali della prima stagione Categoria: Gli originali della seconda stagione Categoria: gli originali della terza stagione Categoria: Originali della quarta stagione Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione 1 Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione due Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione tre Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione 4 Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione cinque Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione sei Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione sette Categoria: The Vampire Diaries Stagione 8 Categoria: Originali della quinta stagione Categoria: Legacy Serie TV Categoria: Legacies Stagione 1 Categoria: Legacy Stagione 2